


Astronomie et carte(s) de bibliothèque

by Luninarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Français | French, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Werewolf Bill Weasley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: Texte écrit en 2009 et sorti des cartons.Des livres et des loups, ou du potentiel érotique des bibliothèques lors de la pleine lune.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley





	Astronomie et carte(s) de bibliothèque

Une table de travail dans une allée de livres empoussiérés. Des volumes imposants, couverts de fines pellicules blanchâtres, mémoires d’un autre âge.

Une bibliothèque possède toujours une âme romantique, comme si le temps s’y était arrêté aux alentours du XIXe siècle, alors que dans le monde moldu grondaient les rouages effrénés de la Révolution Industrielle. A Poudlard, les choses sont un peu différentes : si les aiguilles de la grande horloge du monde s’étaient interrompues dans leur course inexorable, elles avaient choisi un ailleurs hors du temps, un havre de paix et de silence dans le chaos magique qui l’entourait.

C’était cette paix et cette tranquillité que Bill cherchait désespérément. Il n’avait jamais été un amoureux des livres, comme Percy, à fourrer son nez dans chaque ouvrage qui se présentait à lui. Cependant, la guerre avait réclamé son dû, et les reconstructions dans le château allaient bon train, dans un grand fracas coloré comme seul le monde de la magie peut en générer. Bien sûr, Bill était de la partie, enthousiaste comme tant d’autres de redonner la vie à ces murs millénaires, mais parfois… oui parfois.

Bill se souvenait souvent de Fenrir, de son visage repoussant rendu plus laid encore par la haine nue qui s’y affichait sans scrupules, de ses crocs jaunes et luisants… Et à chacun de ses reflets, le fils Weasley tressaillait. Car il revoyait ce faciès de cauchemar dans ses traits abîmés, et l’horreur était décuplée, rendue au centuple.

Bien sûr, Fleur l’avait assuré de son amour, malgré les terribles cicatrices laissées par le loup-garou. Bien sûr, sa famille ne s’était pas détournée de lui. Bien sûr, il était regardé en héros, et non en monstruosité détestable. Mais pour Bill, pour la vile créature qui sommeillait en lui, au plus profond de ses doutes et de ses faiblesses, une douloureuse question restait posée, là, en suspens, comme une épée de Damoclès prête à s’abattre à tout moment.

La pleine lune arrivait.

Alors Bill s’était plongé sans hésitation dans l’étude de cette matière si aisément négligeable et négligée à l’époque où il usait ses fonds de robe sur les bancs d’écoliers. Sans un mot à personne, sans rien expliquer aux questions inquisitrices d’Irma Pince, il s’était attablé à cette table éloignée des autres, dans la section Astronomie, des cartes du ciel étalées devant ses yeux fatigués, les lumières de mobiles colorés accrochés au plafond jouant sur les pages jaunies en un ballet de nuances de cathédrale.

Bien sûr, Bill avait laissé de côté ce qui ne l’intéressait pas, et un lourd traité sur la question lunaire lui servait de bible. Termes mythologiques, symbolique compliquée, calculs de trajectoires, éclipses… tout cela ne l’aidait en rien. Lui voulait savoir.

Lupin le trouva comme ça, tête entre les mains, les yeux suivant follement les lignes en une cadence absurde, pris d’une fièvre étrange dans le calme des lieux. L’agitation qui le faisait frémir sans discontinuer inquiéta le professeur convalescent. Son premier geste avait été de s’approcher pour tâcher de calmer les inquiétudes du jeune homme, mais le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui le fit hésiter.

Dans cette section de la bibliothèque, des mobiles avaient été suspendus par magie, représentant la course des astres, leurs révolutions autour du soleil, avec des couleurs qui s’illuminaient dans les rayons crépusculaires qui parvenaient encore à traverser les hautes fenêtres. Ces couleurs rougeoyantes tombaient comme une aura mystique sur la tête inclinée du jeune homme défiguré, comme une auréole de flammes salvatrices.

Comme une couronne solaire.

Lupin sentait la lune, proche, tirer en lui le monstre tapi dans ses veines, mais il percevait aussi sa force, sa férocité adamantine, sa bestialité insatiable. Lentement, un grondement monta de sa gorge, déchirant le silence froufrouté des pages tournées.

Bill releva la tête, surpris par le son âpre et animal. Son regard rencontra celui de Lupin, brillant, miellé, bronze et sang et or. Mais surtout, il vit au creux de ces prunelles chasseresses le désir, l’appel lunaire, le lien ineffable qui entremêlait leurs vies depuis peu. Malgré lui, il ferma les yeux, inspirant l’odeur du loup, rassurante, mâle, familière. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, néanmoins mi-clos, la silhouette nerveuse le surplombait et une main abîmée par les travaux et la vie referma brutalement le livre devant lui. Nuage de poussière dans la lumière dorée. Bill voulut protester mais il eut la surprise de voir Lupin se rapprocher plus encore, et ses yeux. Ses yeux.

\- Il n’y a rien de lunaire en vous, William, susurra Lupin d’une voix rauque.

\- P… Pardon ? éructa le jeune homme.

Et l’instant d’après, les deux astres se fondaient en un seul, une révolution dans le calme de la bibliothèque. Une carte du ciel se froissa.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Astronomie et carte(s) de bibliothèque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323917) by [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie)




End file.
